fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rika Dragoon/Synopsis
History Not much is known about Rika's early childhood, much to the fact who her parents were. It is known that her mom's name is Naomi Dragoon, and that she was responsible for helping raise her younger brother Eagle. When she was around fivee years old, Rika and her brother were lost in the mountains after being abandoned by their orphanage, following the abduction of their mother a few months ago. At that time she was discovered by a Ice Dragon named Mirsoth, who took her and Eagle into her home, providing food and warmth. After a week of recovering, Mirsoth asked Eagle if she could train her brother in the ways of a Dragon Slayer, one of which Mirsoth said that she intended to, but Rika said that she didn't want to learn it because it was best for Eagle. One day when training on a mountaintop with her brother in Ice Magic, two murderous mages stumbled across the two and took Eagle captive threatening to kill him if she didn't do what they wanted. Scared for his life, and being disarmed, Rika let out a screeching scream causing two swords to levitate and threw it to the mages, pinning them to the side of the mountain, but injured her brother in the process. Crying and shaking, Mirsoth sensed the trouble her two children were in and pick them up to heal the injured Eagle. Rika, who was still devestated told Mirsoth that it was her fault but Mirsoth reassured her it wasn't for accidents happen. Two days later, Rika awoke to the sight of her brother up and about, practicing his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. While observing this, Rika asked Mirsoth on how she ssenesed Eagle's potential in being a Dragon Slayer. Mirsoth answered that Eagle was born with the ability to do so, which is why he quickly gathered resistance to the cold and can control his Ice Magic faster than anticipated. Rika smiled and said that her brother would be the best Dragon Slayer ever, with Mirsoth agreeing that he would, and in the near future he would meet more of his own, to which he would become friends with. During the five years she lived with Mirsoth, Rika improved her ice and water magic, including her swordsmanship. Rika also taught her brother in using a sword, to which he would master over the years, including the time when Mirsoth left on July 7, 777. Some time after Mirsoth disappeared, Rika and her brother came across a young Earth Dragon Slayer, who was alone after her dragon mother left on the same day. After the girl revealed her name to be Kiyoko, she decided to adopt the young slayer as her sister, thus giving her the name Kiyoko Dragoon. After this, Rika and her two siblings traveled across the world training in their magic. Around a few months after adopting Kiyoko as a sister, she and her brother came across a Dark Mage who was named Yakunan. This dark mage became obsessed with the Dragoons and their magic power where he wanted the three siblings to join his guild. Synopsis